Country Bumpkin
by Flarire
Summary: An OC story involving watermelons, footballs, and a goat. Rate M because of a certain dread-head and gun-wielding devil.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This isn't my first time attempting to write a fanfic, though it's certainly my first time writing one for Eyeshield 21! Just to clear things up _is_ an OC story, so I'll try to not to royally screw up. I'm going to be sticking as close to the story-line as I can, but you won't see much of the Devil-bats for the first few chapters. I'll try to update this once a week or something along those lines. I'm probably going to rotate the P.O.V. every chapter, or every other chapter but this ones relatively neutral, it starts off with Unsui's point of view. (Pov's are something I'm trying to work on)

This had been slightly changed since this chapter was first posted, I fixed that spacing error and some grammical errors aswell. The same shit still happens, so don't fore yourself to reread it just becuase of one or two words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or any of the characters (I wish I did though!) If any of the characters and/or events are related to you in anyway possible it is a co-in-ki-dink, so don't sue.

* * *

It was finally Spring, the school year had started anew, and the Shinryūji Nagas trained mercilessly awaiting the day the Spring Tournament would start. Their defeat dealt to them by the Teikoku Alexanders still fresh in their minds.

Agon needless to say was furious, and much to Unsui's delight, he even showed up to a few practices afterwards. Mainly to take out his anger on anyone within arms reach, but Unsui pushed that to the back of his mind and focused on the good. Agon, a genius player who was only born every one hundred years, _had actually showed up to practice_.

Easily catching the snap, Unsui took half a step backwards and raised his arm to throw the ball, movements that he had done thousands of times, but only a handful when he had the option to pass to his brother. It was in mid throw that he had trapped over air.

Slowly their movements to a halt, everyone stopped. No doubt wondering why their most dedicated player had suddenly fell mid throw, when no one was anywhere near tackling range. "Oi, Unko-chan! I don't have all day, you stupid piece of trash," came the angry shout from his beloved brother.

A few people approached him asking if he was okay and such. Unsui looked to be in shock. Following his shitty-ass brothers line of vision, Agon turned around and did a double take. There was a _Goat_ on the field.

* * *

Even with Agon's God-Speed Impulse, it took Kantō's 9-year champion American Football team over an hour to catch the kid. Speaking of the goat, it was currently tethered to a post while Coach Sendōda contacted Hiratsuka Agricultural High School.

Hiratsuka was located at the bottom of the large hill that Shinryūji was perched on. Every so often one of the animals that their students raised got out, and they usually got a notice asking them to keep an eye out. Except this was the first time it one of the animals ever wandered into their practice.

Agon having finally caught the foul beast; quickly grew bored, and left. Practice was pretty much at a stand still, and while Unsui was about to tell everyone to get to practice, he found that it was a good time for a break.

"That is ONI unfunny!" Much to the amusement of his peers Ikkyu, being curious about the goat, had gone closer to get a better look; only to have his head nearly bitten off. The goat was currently trying to eat his hair, as Ikkyu flailed about trying to get away.

* * *

Running up the steps of the all-boys private school, Michi ran headfirst into a very hard object. "Watch where you're going trash!" was the instant reply of the tall dread-headed male standing before her. While Michi had fallen to the ground upon impact he hadn't budged an inch.

"Ah, sumimasen." Seeing as the male was making no effort in helping her up Michi; quickly got up from her sprawled out state on the stairs and sprinted to the football field. Giving off a low growl, Agon continued down the steps off to meet his date for the night.

* * *

Unsui was just about to re-start practice, when a boy dressed in the bright white and green jumper of Hiratsuka High ran past him at break-neck speed towards the goat. "Hircus!!" Attempting to hug the goat and bow at the same time, he rattled off several thanks and apologies.

"Hey, bumpkin-boy you're a pretty fast runner," was the comment from Kenji, one of their linemen.

The 'bumpkin-boy' sighed and gave a nervous smile, "Ah thank you."

"Bumpkin-boy, you should come and play with us sometime, we'll be nice," came the collective cry from the Shinryūji students, they found the situation all too amusing. Maybe they trained too hard…

"Again thank you for finding Hircus, he's never been off school grounds before. Com'n Hircus, we'd better get you back to school before Mss. Mayakichi notices." Grabbing the goat by the collar, something that none of them noticed before, the Hiratsuka student attempted to drag the goat away.

Having finally been freed from the goats powerful jaws, Ikkyu kept a healthy distance from Hircus. Not budging an inch, Hircus stayed firmly planted on the spot, staring intently at Ikkyu. "Hircus! Com'n, we gotta get back to school!"

"Hey Ikkyu, I think he likes you," came the snicker from his fellow teammates.

Seeing as Michi wasn't strong enough to drag Hircus back to school, she pulled an apple out of her pocket, and promptly shoved in-front of the young billies eye. "Oh Hircus" she chanted, "I know you're hungry." Walking backwards, with the apple held out in-front of her, Michi started her trek back to school , with Hircus trying to eat it all the way home.

"Everyone back to practice!" Came the command from Coach Sendōda, and just like that everything was back to normal again. Agon was skipping practice (much to Unsui's chagrin), they trained their asses off, and there were no goats on the field.

The Spring tournament was only three weeks away.

* * *

Well, umm I hoped you liked it, if you noticed any mistakes feel free to point them out.

-Just to clear things up Michi is indeed female, but because of her schools uniform (pants instead of a skirt) the Shinryūji students are mistaking her for a boy.

-An agricultural school is a school that focuses on agriculture, so farming plants and animals. An industrial schools the opposite; it focuses on technological skills, such as computers.

-Billie and kid are alternative terms for a young male goat.

If you have any questions I'll try to answer them. Also as a side note this _is_ going to involve football, so don't fret. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I couldn't fall asleep last night so I ended up writing the second installment of Country Bumpkin. I the last chapter I had put little wavy lines as breaks to indicate a scene change but it appears they didn't show up. So while I'm trying to figure out a way around that, please be patient. You wont see much of the cannon characters until the Spring tournament starts, and this chapter is no exception to that, so sorry. I would like to thank Bar-Ohki, Tosa and xDarklightx for reviewing, you guys are awesome.

This has been changed a bit since it was first posted, I went back and fixed some grammical errors and reworded a few different sentences. The same shit happens though.

* * *

Michi ran frantically through the school grounds, checking nearly every nook and cranny, "Hircus! Where are you?!" They had triple checked the fences, and any possible exits, but the students of class 2-4 couldn't figure out how Hircus kept on escaping. It had been exactly one week since Hircus ran all the way up to Shinryūji, and he had been getting out every day since.

"Michi!" the shout was the only warning the poor girl had before she was tackled to the ground. "Yori found Hircus in the staff room." A tall skinny and dark tanned skin with red-dyed hair and three piercings in one ear punk stood before her. Taking Michis hand, the boy proceeded to pick her up off the ground and drag her away, "It's time for practice."

"It's three-o'clock already?" Letting go of the iron grip he had on her hand, the boy took off down the hall running. "O-oi! Takura wait up!"

* * *

Panting slightly as she made her way out to the field, Michi was dressed in the white and green uniform of the Hiratsuka football team. Greeting her fellow teammates scattered around the field, Michi did a few stretches before running twenty-six laps around the field.

Zipping past the linemen as they did their drills- running headfirst into one-another trying to knock the other person over-, the two running-backs and five wide-receivers as they ran back and forth side-ways on the ladders laid out on the ground, and running easily past their lone quarterback as he explained to a few of the first-years who had bothered showed up on the proper way to pass.

The sun was shining, the grass was green again, Hircus was in his pen, and the Hiratsuka football team started their afternoon practice for the day. The spring tournament was only two weeks away, and they were playing the Zokugaku Chameleons first.

* * *

"Okay everyone fall in!" The drills stopped, people stopped talking and walked towards Michi as she had just finished her last lap. "Two weeks from today the Spring tournament starts, we're playing the Zokugaku Chameleons. Ahh, I know that—"

"Eh?! Michi do we have to? They're really scary, and their lines full of weird people!" Takura, one of the linemen protested. He was soon joined by the other linemen and a few of the first years.

"Takura stop scaring everyone! Look I know they're delinquents and could probably kill all of us off the field, but we're not going to let that happen. We're the Hiratsuka Scarecrows and we're not going to lose to some delinquent punks!" A few small murmurs grew among the footballers, some shuffling their feet, refusing to make eye-contact with Michi. "Everyone back to practice!"

Instead of going joining the rest of the linemen in drills, Takura sat on the ground and motioned Michi join him. "They're just nervous Naga-chan, you know we don't do well against defensive teams. Come game day everything will be fine."

A bitter laugh escaped from her mouth, "We don't do well against any team stupid, and stop calling me Naga!" Sitting down beside her fellow teammate Michi doodled circles into the rough rocky ground, running through the few trademark plays the Chameleons had few in her head.

Smiling, Takura got up and chanted, "Naga, Naga, Naga!" as he ran away at full speed towards his fellow linemen.

"Takura! You stupid kappa!" Scrambling from her position on the ground, Michi ran up and tackled him. "Stop calling me that baka-kappa."

In response all he did was grin before loudly proclaiming, "We're going to win the Christmas Bowl and when we do Naga-chans name is getting engraved on the trophy!" Rolling her eyes at her teammate's behavior, she grabbed a kicking tee and a football and proceeded to continue with practice.

* * *

There was only one more week until the Spring tournament; it had been raining for the past week. They had practiced whenever they could, and when they couldn't they went over the Chameleons previous games. "Naga-chan, Hircus got out again!" Swearing at both Takura, his habit of calling her that dreaded name and at Hircus' disappearing act, she paused in her analysis of the Chameleons last practice match, and took off running in search of the goat.

They had checked the entire school, every possible place the goat could have gone, he was nowhere to be found. Thinking back to when Hircus first got out, Michi looked up at the steep hill towards the legendary all-boys private school, the pride of Kantō; home of the Shinryūji Nagas.

Calling over her shoulder to her classmate and teammate, "Yori, I'm going to check up at Shinryūji, you guys re-check the apple field, then the pumpkin patch." The quarterback lazily waved goodbye to her before heading off to meet the rest of the goat-hunters- er search party.

* * *

Still dressed in her school uniform, the white and green over-alls with a matching bomber jacket, Michi made her way up the hill to the dragons den. "Hey Bumpkin-boy, did your goat get out again?"

Turning in the direction of the voice, Michi found herself once again face to face with Shinryūjis American football team, "Ah, yeah. Hircus must really like it up here, he keeps on getting out. Have you seen him?"

Looping an arm around the fellow footballer, Kenji promptly informed her that, "No goats today, Bumpkin-boy." Blinking, he remembered the last time the Hiratsuka student paid them a visit, "Hey why don't you join our practice today, the regulars are at the practice game and the third years are all on a fieldtrip and we're short a player."

Kenji's grip was insanely strong, and Michi couldn't help but momentarily wonder why he wasn't a regular player. "Ah, I really shouldn't, and besides I need to find Hircus."

It was only after being reassured several times that the goat would be fine, and after being goaded by several of the other players that Michi agreed to the game. "Yosh! Bumpkin-boy's on my team."

While they offered to lead Michi one of their spare uniforms, she denied figuring it to be a form a betrayal to her teammates by donning the purple and gold uniform of the Nagas.

Including Michi, there was exactly twenty-two of them in total, just enough for an old fashioned game of the sport they all worshipped. Because of her speed and lack of padding, Kenji made her be the running-back, a position she wasn't exactly used to.

The other team had gotten the kick-off and it was now team A's offense. Awkwardly holding the ball with both hands, Michi took off down the field, narrowly dodging the tackles of team B, scoring the first touchdown of the game. "Hey Bumpkin-boy you ever consider playing American football? We'll put a good word in for you with Coach Sendōda," came the cheerful response from the Shinryūji linemen.

Sighing, Michi endured the rather painful slaps on the back that her temporary teammates were giving her. "Ah Kenji-san, I can't sorry." Rubbing her now sore shoulder, Michi silently wondered why they found it so amusing that she went to an agricultural school.

* * *

The game continued on, the footballers shedding cold sweat and blood. Entering the battlefield of over 100 yards in length, the 22 warriors of the game re-entered the field for the final quarter.

It had been a painfully close game, each team refusing to give the other even room to breathe. Team B took the offensive. Michi, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be a running-back for the game, followed her instincts.

Honed to perfection from over five years of sweat, blood, and tears, Michi tackled the wide receiver as he caught the ball. In mid tackle just before they hit the ground, she wretched the ball out of his hands and snapped it to the nearest receiver on team A.

The receiver almost immediately fumbled the ball upon catching it; the snap was unexpected to say the least. The Nagas stopped, and Kenji quite bluntly stated, "Bumpkin-boy, you've played football before haven't you."

Her green and white jumper was stained with dirt and grass, her black hair which had previously been tied back was in a tangled mess and her dark brown eyes were silently pleading for them not to kill her. Sighing, Michi got up and after dusting some of the dirt off her pants, she bowed, "Sumimasen! I didn't mean to mislead you, I thought you knew…" trialing off, she promptly close her eyes, waiting for the beating.

Rolling his eyes, Kenji- a human wall of fat, hair, and muscle, that could no doubt kill her with one hand- smiled and gave her a big slap on the back, sending Michi to the ground, "Ah sorry Bumpkin-boy! You should have told us sooner though; we could've widened the gap in the score."

Once again getting off the ground, Michi sighed, "Ah Kenji-san, umm could you please stop calling me that."

"Sorry, sorry bumpkin-boy but I don't have anything else to call you." He laughed good heartily and once again sent her flying to the ground, he hit really hard.

Michi nearly kicked herself, they had been playing for nearly an hour and she hadn't even old them her name, no wonder they thought she was a guy, being how rude she was. "My names Michi, sorry I forgot to tell you earlier Kenji-san."

The score was 36-41, they needed one more touchdown to turn everything around and win. "Kenji-san there's 9 seconds left on the clock and its team B's offense."

Laughing a little, the large lineman grinned and said, "That's why we're going to do this…"

* * *

The regulars were returned from the practice game they had against the Seibu Wild Gunmen, a team with a good offense, but in Agon's words was nothing but 'trash'. They had slaughtered them, 83-7 Agon who had actually bothered to show up got bored on the bench and joined in the second half.

It was still early in the day, a little past noon, when the regular members of the Shinryūji Nagas returned for practice. Aside from the regulars, all the third-years had a fieldtrip that day, so only a handful of people were at practice. "What the hell are they doing?" one of the regulars mused out loud.

The remaining members of the American football club seemed to be playing a game of well football, except it appeared that they had a guest at practice. Ikkyu was the first to recognize him, "Isn't that the goat guy from Hiratsuka?"

The offensive team (team B) was attempting to use the Dragon Fly, irked that they were using that formation with an outsider participating in their practice, Coach Sendōda, was about to stop the game, when Agon stopped him.

Apparently he wasn't the only one to notice the odd formation the defensive team (Team A) was using; Ikkyu was the next one, "what's with is that oni weird formation?"

* * *

Before anyone could do anything, the play had started. The line surged forward, in an attempt to blitz the quarter-backs before the confusion of the Dragon Fly took place. What was odd though, was that the remaining players, instead of joining in on the blitz, ran past the line and quarter back as if getting in position for a pass.

It was a free-for-all made of chaos and confusion, people were running everywhere. One of the quarterbacks on team B ran forward, only to be tackled by the Hiratsuka student as soon as he moved past the line, he didn't have the ball.

'Shit!' was Michis silently curse as she ran after the second quarter-back. She caught up to him twenty yards before a touchdown, and team A's solid defeat.

Forcing her legs forward, she was right behind him as she leapt. Her right arm shot forward grabbing his shoulder, her foot twisted around his and she turned him around. Her left hand snatched he ball and with but a second before they reached the ground, she threw it.

It was probably one of the worst long passes they had ever seen. Cursing their luck the, team B desperately ran backwards, trying to block as many receivers as they could. The ball was flying wildly in the air; it could have landed anywhere, that's why they had everyone spread out.

One of the first years, almost caught it. The ball hit him on the head before bouncing onto the ground, where a human pile formed; each trying to make sure their team had the ball. The nine seconds that they had had were now zero, it was game over and they had lost. Jogging over to the lineman Michi apologized, "Ah sorry Kenji-san but I told you it wasn't going to work, I can't throw to save my life."

Waving it off as nothing Kenji grinned and loudly hollered, "Dog-pile on Bumpkin-boy!!" Michi had barely enough time to breathe when ten teenage boys suddenly tackled her.

* * *

Getting up from the ground, Michis' bones and muscles protested to the movement, everything hurt. It was during team B's victory cry that everyone noticed the regulars and coach had returned. Flushing darkly, Kenji and one of team B's safeties apologized; they were the ring-leaders of the event.

Coach Sendōda was just about to tell the Hiratsuka student to get off of their field, when one of the seconds years, -Kenji was it?- dragged the boy up to him, "Coach Sendōda-sensei! Please let Bumpkin-kun join Shinryūji!"

"Ahhh?!" Michi hastily pulled herself out of Kenji's iron grip, "Kenji-san you baka! I don't want to join Shinryūji!"

Blinking the lineman hadn't expected that as a reaction, "But Bumpkin-kun, Hiratsuka doesn't have a football team and you're really good." It all made perfect sense to him as to why the agricultural student should transfer schools and join the team.

"Baka, of course we have a football team!" pointing proudly to herself she continued, "I'm Nagare Michi, captain and cornerback of the Hiratsuka Scarecrows!"

* * *

I was going to go further but I figured that was a good line to stop at. Before I forget; this will only by updated on the weekends as I remembered exactly how _evil _my teachers are (That and it gives me time to think of really evil plot twists ^^). In the next installment you'll learn more about the Hiratsuka Scarecrows, and possibly see the beginning of the Spring tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I was just going to have this little intro that you're about to read and the Zokugaku game but then one thing led to another and well…you'll find out. I'd like to thank xDarklightx and Bar-Ohki for reviewing, you guys are awesome.

This has been changed since it was first posted, unlike the previous 2 chapters, I changed this one the most, feeling it was too rushed, so you might want to reread it if your confused with ch 4.

* * *

The second incident with the Hiratsuka student had been the hot topic of the Shinryūji Nagas for the past few days, and while the regulars weren't having difficulty carrying on with practice the second and first years were having trouble concentrating. It got to the point where the Coach Sendōda had re-scheduled the team's weekly meeting at the waterfall to that night.

Gathered around the roaring water, Coach Sendōda had one of the first years run the projector. "Due to the majority of the clubs inability to practice I am showing you all this so that we may put this incident behind us." Motioning to the image on the falling water he continued, "The Hiratsuka Scarecrows are not a new team, but an old enemy." Watching with baited breath, the Shinryūji footballers stared at the images before them in awe and wonder.

The pure raw power of the plays, the killing intent, the determination, and above all the amazing talent that they possessed, they wore white and green uniforms, much like the Hiratsuka students the Nagas knew today. The crowd could clearly be heard cheering through the static-white noise of the ancient tape. _Scarecrows! Scarecrows! Scarecrows! _Clip after clip they watched an ancient team, -a ghost that they never knew- slaughter and destroy their enemies, one after the other. They were unstoppable.

"These clips are of the old Scarecrows; they disbanded and left the world of American Football when their coach retired eleven years ago. They reformed one year ago under the command of Nagare Michi. Eleven years ago the Scarecrows were our only concern; if you could beat them you conquered Kantō. Now they are but a distant memory from our past desperately trying to reclaim the glory they once had"

The first year switched the tapes, "This is a few clips of the Hiratsuka Scarecrows of today." Though they wore the same uniform, they were nothing; only two players not even a full team. They were nothing but _trash._

* * *

The past week had been hell. On the bright side Takura had accidently figured out how Hircus kept on getting out, the gate apparently didn't close all the way went they went to lock it. After her little game of football up at Shinryūji the team took a down-hill turn. It just wasn't enough that the Chameleons beat them in skill, speed, and power, the real battle with them was of strategies. A team that altered their playing style to fit their opponents, it would an understatement to say that was a pain in the ass.

Sighing Michi boarded the train, she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. It was game day; they'd be facing the Chameleons in but a few hours. Though it was Sunday and even though she was in Tokyo the train was surprisingly void of fellow human life. Re-checking the messages on her battered cell-phone Michi was once again reassured that Yori was being escorted to the game, the last thing they needed was their quarter-back missing.

Yori was probably the only 'talented' person in the entire club. Though he was short and could sometimes be what was considered a cry-baby he was --a damned good quarter-back-- the only one they had.

* * *

Arriving at the field, Michi wasn't surprised to see that lack of spectators. A few people from other teams came with cameras in hand, no doubt to measure the power of that year's Zokugaku. She also spotted a few of her fellow teammates families in the rather bare crowd.

Sighing she made her way to her teammates, who were already there, "Ahh, hello everyone, good to see your all here so early. Make sure your all stretched and warmed up, I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

The game was going to start soon, and she still wasn't in he uniform. Someone had been occupying the girl's washroom for the past seven minutes. Knocking once more, "Ah, hurry up will you!" Just her luck no one answered, finding it to be a lost cause, Michi eyed the door to her right.

People always mistook her for a guy; no one would cause a fuss if she went into the guy's washroom just this once. Ah but if someone saw her that would only increase the confusion. So she just wouldn't let anyone catch her. The person in the washroom would be out any minute now anyways. Yeah five minutes ago; besides the game was going to start soon.

It was either football or her remaining dignity, football or dignity, football or dignity. Sighing Michi swallowed her pride and quickly entered the men's washroom. Locking the door behind her she quickly changed. A loud banging noise disrupted her thoughts, "Hey buddy how long you gunna be in there for?!" and dignity was just washed down the drain. Her face was rather comical, beat red and bug-eyed. Blushing darkly she put on her helmet and exited the washroom, briskly walking towards the field.

* * *

She came back to the field not a moment too late, for the referee called, "Both teams line up, captains step forward for the coin toss and shake hands!" Perhaps it was a good thing that she damned her dignity. Stepping forward, Michi met face to face with Habashira Rui, who looked strikingly similar to a lizard.

Letting his lizard-like tongue hang loose, his abnormally long arm reached out and grabbed her own in an unusually light handshake. Hissing darkly he turned back to his team once the coin toss was called, it was the Chameleons kick off.

Confused at the lack of the lizard-mans infamous scare tactics, Michi dared to glance back at her teammates. They were scared _shitless; _to be frank it was amazing that no-one had pissed their pants.

With a single blow of the whistle the game begun as the ball went flying through the air. Hiroshi –one of the wide-receivers- dared to catch the leathery ball of death, he managed to gain an entire 1 yard before the Chameleons took him out.

"Naga-chan…" Wincing Takura watched as they took poor Hiroshi away in a stretcher.

Sighing, he was never going to stop calling her that stupid name was he? "Stop calling me that."

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yeah."

Seeing as how the entire team was already demoralized and it wasn't even a minute in, Michi called a huddle. "Ah, I know it looks bad, but do you see this ball? Hiroshi sacrificed himself to get us this ball, now we got to take it and win." Takura and Yori were really the only ones actually into the game, everyone else was shuffling their feet and adverting their gazes.

Honestly who could blame them, it was their first game and they were playing Zokugaku of all people. Sighing once again, Michi hoped this would work even if she knew it wasn't going to, "Ah everyone please remind me, who are we?"

She was met with a few murmurs here and there, "Say it louder. Who are we?"

They were only slightly louder this time. A whistle rang in the near distance, they just lost 5 yards. "See if you can't even say it, then how are we going to win? We'll just stand here the entire game giving Zokugaku point after point cause you're taking so long. I'll ask you one more time, Who. Are. We?"

Meeting each others gazes; and then looking over at the Chameleons -who were currently laughing their asses off- then back at each other. Closing their eyes, the amateurs, veterans, and those there just for fun, shouted loudly into the heavens as one, "The Hiratsuka Scarecrows!"

* * *

Due to Hiroshi's amazing suicidal will, the Scarecrows were on the offensive. Not that it did them any good mind you, it was the second play into the game and the Chameleons were right outside their end-zone.

Most people in this situation would go for a long pass, or put as many of their defensive players out as possible. Michi wasn't most people. They had three people on the line, the four remaining wide receivers standing closely behind them. Two on each side huddled together tightly, as if they were apart of the line itself. Michi was positioned behind Yori with their two running-back flanking her.

Yori caught the snap, the line surged forward and the wide receivers bolted. Yori set the ball on the ground, Michi, ran up and booted it just moments before lizard-man could blitz her.

It was the signature move of the old Hiratsuka Scarecrows, Yori found their old play-book when they were cleaning out the club room the year before. Mind you their plays almost never worked, they just weren't skilled enough. It was a 40-yard gain, just enough to get out of the danger-zone.

True to their name, the Chameleons constantly shifted their plays to meet their own. Going with runs and those annoying squid-kicks, they learned early on not to pass. The score was 42-43 the Chameleons were winning by one point.

* * *

It was in the forth-quarter that things started going out of control. Yori, try as he may, was just god-awful at trick-plays. In a rather pathetic attempt to make it look like he was running, one of the Chameleons got the mixed message that Michi was going to be passed to.

The end result was poor Naga-chan was suddenly tackled by three guys before Habashira could even attempt to stop them. It then led to a 10-yard penalty, as according to the rules you weren't supposed to tackle anyone without the ball, and seeing how Michi couldn't even be passed to, things didn't end well.

Habashira, thoroughly pissed off, started arguing with the ref, defending his teammates, saying how it was a perfectly legal tackle. Well one thing led to another and soon enough the entire Zokugaku football team was beating the living shit out of the poor referee.

The Scarecrows quite ashamedly won their first game of the season by default, as their opponents were disqualified from the tournament towards the end of their game. Sighing to herself, as the Chameleons were escorted away, Michi nearly had a heart-attack at the sound of, "Bumpkin-kun!"

* * *

Despite the fact that they were severally late, some of the Shinryūji Nagas had decided to see if the Scarecrows had improved from the video-clips Coach Sendōda had showed them.

Thanking Kami-sama for small miracles, Michi bolted towards the washrooms, as the Nagas didn't know what number 'Bumpkin-kun' was and couldn't recognize the cornerback amidst the Scarecrows walking this way and that on the side-lines and field. Most were talking to each other, or their family members, and were thoroughly confused when a bunch of Shinryūji students started asking for 'Bumpkin-kun'.

* * *

Meanwhile at the washrooms, Michi was cursing her luck as the girl's washroom had a line a mile long. The men's washroom however as unoccupied, and since the poor footballer considered Kenji's 'friendly pats on the back' a fate worse than death, she swallowed her pride and once again entered the men's washroom.

Exiting a few minutes later Michi walked right into a boy. The boy was knocked down, and seeing as it was only polite, she helped him up. Firmly grabbing her hand, the boy shouted towards in the general direction of the football field, "Senpai I found him!"

The area was quickly swarmed with Shinryūji students, and in all the excitement, (or rather she couldn't get away) Michi was swept off to some local burger joint. The boy she had bumped into was named Ikkyu, and "Ah Ikkyu-san aren't you the guy Hircus tried to eat?" Flushly darkly the Ikkyu sank lower in his seat, and muttered something to himself about _evil goats _and_ unforgiving Senpai._

* * *

Sipping her soda quietly, Michi nervously looked for a chance to get-away when she was painfully brought back to the conversation, "It must suck Bumpkin-kun, losing in the first game of the tournament." Seeing as he knew 'him' the longest, Kenji sat to her right.

Sighing she blankly looked up at him, "Ah Kenji-san, didn't anyone tell you? We won by default." Blinking the Shinryūji students loudly hollered, calling for more food and drinks. A victory was a victory, regardless of how one got there. Sinking lower in her seat, she turned to her left, "Ikkyu-san, are they always like this?"

Shaking his head no, to say Ikkyu was freaked out by his fellow teammate's rambunkish behavior was an understatement. The genius corner-back made his escape and was quickly followed by the 'goat-guy from Hiratsuka'.

Ikkyu had enough sense to not wear his dougi, making their exit from the burger-joint on the more un-noticed side. Hastily running with the spiky-haired boy down the busy Tokyo streets they both stopped roughly 5 blocks away from the burger-joint.

* * *

Panting Ikkyu looked up at Michi and noticed something off about 'him'. There were two small lumps on the other boy's chest; did he forget to take off some padding? No, it was too oddly placed to be extra padding, looking up at the older 'boy' Ikkyu figured he'd be able to out-run 'him' and dared to ask, "Nagare-kun…are you a transvestite?"

Falling over, Michi was tempted to cry, it was one thing to mistake her for a guy, but a guy cross-dressing as a girl; that was just harsh. Looking up from her place on the ground, she decided to put an end to the confusion, pool be damned, "Ah, Ikkyu-san, I'm a girl."

It was comically really, Ikkyu, who was hailed as a genius, the boy- no the man who could run the 40-meter dash in 4.9 seconds _while_ _running backwards_; K.O.'ed himself through that legendary run, by sprinting into a stone-wall.

* * *

"Ikkyu-san!" Waving her hand in-front of his face, he was definitely unconscious. Awkwardly holding onto him, Michi said a small pray thanking the heavens that he was so small and light. While she had originally held in-front of her, she had re-positioned him onto her back due to the odd stares she was receiving from people.

Carrying the corner-back to Shinryūji was an entire journey to hell and back again in itself. People either thought she was carrying her younger brother home, or in one case kidnapping an elementary student.

She kept her head bowed as she carried to still passed-out boy up the stairs of the infamous Shinryūji High School. Michi originally was just going to drop Ikkyu at his house but then realized she had no idea where he lived, and had a sinking feeling that he'd be killed if she took him to Hiratsuka. Her house was out of the question, no doubt her parents would jump to conclusions and the next thing she'd know they'd be having an omiai.

So there she was carrying Hosakawa Ikkyu, up the steps of his school hoping that, no-one who attempt to kill her. Carefully setting him down on one of the bleachers, Michi promptly ran off the grounds as fast as her legs could take her.

* * *

I can't believe how much I've already strayed from my original plot for this _ it's all because of Hircus; I just had to have a goat.

To clear some things up

-A kappa is a water spirit

I was actually going to go into more detail with the game but got sidetracked….so sorry. Then again the whole thing with Ikkyu wasn't even supposed to happen so really in the end it evened out.

Anyways thanks for reading, please feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I was looking over the previous chapter, and felt it was too rushed, so I went back and changed a few things and split it up a bit. Also I had some errors on the first two chapters pointed out to me that have been changed. This installments a continuation of what happened in chapter 3. I didn't change too, too much the same things happened, though I took a chunk off the ending. As usual I'd like to thank Bar-Ohki and xDarklightx for reviewing, you guys are awesome.

* * *

Michi slowly opened her eyes, staring blankly at her egg-shell white ceiling. Remembering the events of the previous day, their shameful victory against the Chameleons, Michi rolled over and groaned into her pillow.

Honestly they would've lost if Habashira hadn't lost his tempter and attacked the referee. Hiroshi was still in the hospital; he'd be out in a week and be able to start playing football by the end of the month. She owed the boys parents an apology, the only reason they allowed him to play was because she promised them he wouldn't get hurt. Wincing at the memory, Michi hid deeper under the covers.

* * *

After the game, she had been dragged to a burger joint by a bunch of Shinryūji students. At the news of their victory –no matter how shameful it was- they had become extremely rowdy, and she and Ikkyu had escaped; thoroughly freaked out by their antics.

Speaking of Ikkyu, despite knowing about the pool Takura had running, she corrected him on her gender when he started to mistake her for a transvestite. He then 'passed out' after running backwards into a wall. Since she couldn't just leave him there, she had ended up dropping the boy off at his school.

* * *

People often mistook Michi for a guy; it happened so much that her lovely teammates had started a betting pool to see how long it would take for their rival teams to become aware of her gender. The pool was up to several thousand yen, roughly 300 U.S. dollars, the guys didn't know she knew about it, but Takura was never good about keeping secrets. Then again who could blame then, what with her masculine looks.

Standing at 183cm, she was abnormally tall for a girl, heck she was abnormally tall for a Japanese period. Her hair was kept short, and it was barely long enough to be tied back. She had broad shoulders and due to her flat chest, even if she wore skirts and dresses people would still mistake her for a guy.

Something that added to the confusion of Michis gender was her love for American football. She had become obsessed with the sport ever since her dad took her to the States during the summer when she was four. She had been playing anything football related ever since, officially first playing the game in middle school.

Not even realizing that they had disbanded years before, Michi had applied to Hiratsuka under the impression that their legendary football team still existed. Upon realizing the truth, she had done the only reasonable thing and re-started the football club.

It was painfully hard at first, forming a sports club in a school of less than 500 students that had no interest in sports. Yori was the first and only person to join before the Spring tournament; Takura had joined them just after that years Fall tournament. After that people started to slowly join the club, and now they could finally be considered a full team.

Most had never played the game before, with Takura on the team, more first years had joined. The stupid kappa was vey popular with the younger students in the school. Sighing Michi realized she couldn't avoid getting out of bed any longer; and slowly climbed out from under the sheets.

Thinking back to the kappa, she remembered when he first came over to her house. He had showed up at her door at _three in the morning _loudly proclaiming that he was joining the football team whether she liked it or not.

Which was absolutely outrageous considering Takura was the main reason people didn't join the club in the first place. He was violently opposed to the idea of a sports team, and refused to acknowledge the presence of anyone involved with the club.

It was after their first game of the fall tournament that he changed his mind, they had to forfeit. With only two members it was bound to happen. Takura had showed up to the game, apparently he couldn't understand why the two footballers went to all the trouble of training for a game that they would never get to play.

Unfortunately that was also when the baka-kappa first met her parents, who assumed the wrong thing and one thing led to another. Shuddering at the memory of a piercing-less Takura with un-dyed hair and in a yukata showing up at her doorstep two days later, it was her third omiai and she was only 14 at the time.

They both agreed to never talk about the incident again after that, though her father occasionally told her to say hello to his 'future-son-in-law'. Michi learned to never ask a friend male or not to go over to her house after that.

* * *

She had just finished brushing her teeth when Michi heard the doorbell ring multiple times. "Ah, just wait a second I'm coming." Opening the door, she didn't even have enough to blink before everything went black.

News of Ikkyu's 'attack' quickly spread throughout the school; and even to some of their rival football teams. Attacking the one person on the team, that Agon actually recognized (excluding Unsui because even though Agon didn't recognize his brother, he was the only one allowed to bash his shitty-ass brother's skull into the ground) was a really _smart_ idea.

Yamabushi had found the corner-back when he arrived for morning practice on the bleachers unconscious with a suspiciously large bump on the back of his head. While the dread-head was out for blood, Ikkyu was surprisingly quiet about the event, refusing to give any details as to what happened.

It was the non-regulars that figured it out; or rather Kenji had mentioned that 'Bumpkin-kun' had disappeared around the same time as Ikkyu at the burger joint. Putting two and two together, the second and first years and hell even a few of the third years had decided to appease the angry beast that was tearing apart the football field by capturing Ikkyu's 'attacker'.

It was these events that led the Shinryūji students to storm Hiratsuka, only to find out the football team didn't have a practice scheduled that day. On of the seniors mused that they should just go to 'Bumpkins' house, only to realize that they had no idea where the country boy lived.

Calling out to one of the agricultural students, Kenji reached out to the nearest student near him, a tall dark tanned red-head, and "Hey farmer-kun! Do you know where Bumpkin-kun lives?"

Takura blinked, what was with all the Shinryūji students invading the place lately, first the game now the school, was this; an invasion? "Bump-kin-kun?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Bumpkin-kun, I think he said something bout calling him Mich or something…." Scratching his head, the linemen tried to remember the name of his ex-friend now enemy. "Mich? No, no it wasn't that, Ichigo? No not that….ummm"

"Do you mean Naga-chan?" Takura just stared at the Shinryūji students, they looked pissed off, "Oi what do you want with Naga-chan?"

"Who the hell is Naga-chan? We're looking for Bumpkin-kun," Saying the nickname slowly as if saying any different would make 'farmer-kun' recognize the name, "Bump-kin-kun."

Scratching his head Takura was at a loss at to who they were talking about, "Sorry, weird monk-guys but I don't know any 'Bumpkin-kuns'."

One of the third year's clarified, "We have reason to believe that one of your players attacked our cornerback last night."

Severally offended that they would dare think such a thing, Takura blew up so to speak, "No one on our team is _stupid _enough to go and attack some random person in the middle of a tournament! Do you honestly think we got some no-brain idiot here who would destroy our chances at going to the Christmas Bowl by attacking someone?! Get out! Out! Out!" Takura's rant had scared the Shinryūji off, for the moment at least.

* * *

A short, black haired boy, with soft brown eyes walked up to the enraged linemen, "Takura I think they're looking for Michi."

"Ehhhhhh?!" Takura knew that Naga-chan had a really nasty temper and would snap every now and then, but attacking someone, that was impossible! "But Yori, Naga-chans not stupid enough to attack someone, it'd get us disqualified from the tournament!"

Convinced that it was all a misunderstanding, Takura and Yori headed off to Michi's house, in hopes that everything would be cleared up. Thinking back to the last time he was at the girl's house, he just hoped her parents weren't home.

Standing at her doorstep, both footballers cautiously looked around for any sign of the girl's parents, "They get you too?"

Groaning Takura buried his head in his hands, "Don't remind me."

* * *

Michi woke up with a splitting head-ache, she had answered the door and next thing she knew, BAM! Something hit her on the head, _hard._ "Michi, you didn't do it did you?!"

The blurry images suddenly became clear, Takura the stupid kappa he was, was hovering 5 inches above her, "Ahh! Baka-kappa!" One well aimed kick to the gonads later, he was suddenly a lot further away.

Rubbing the back of her head, Michi dared to look around. She was still in her house, in the living room in-fact, Takura and twitching on the floor a little further away, and Yori was sitting on the couch.

Sniffling the dark-haired boy had tears forming in his eyes, "Michi, did you a-at-tack someone at Shinryūji?" Yori started to cry.

Slightly alarmed at the water-works, Michi stepped over Takura and comforted the crying quarter-back. "Ah, Yori what makes you think that? I didn't attack anyone."

Sniffling again, the small boy slowly stopped crying, "R-really?" He hiccupped.

Groaning from his place on the floor Takura managed to squeak out, "A whole bunch of Shinryūji students came by earlier looking for some guy named 'Bumpkin'."

Blinking, Michi realized that Ikkyu maybe hadn't been able to wake up on his own and people probably assumed the wrong things, like they often did around her. "Ah, shit."

* * *

The trio had been making their way up to Shinryūji to clear things up and for Michi to apologize to Ikkyu for leaving him out in the cold, when they started to see danger signs.

Despite it being a Sunday, the temple-like school was usually packed with students, going to and fro from their club activities, however the area was surprisingly void. Second, of the few people they did see, they were running away, most screaming for their lives. Thirdly as they neared the football field, they could hear angry shouts, and lots and lots of cries of pain.

Yori clung to Michis arm, refusing to let go. Takura gulped, "Maybe we should come back later."

* * *

Fed up with the lack of trash to beat up without his shitty brother telling him to stop, Agon decided to take the day off like usual. To say he had been annoyed at the discovery of Ikkyu's attack was an understatement.

It's not that he liked the boy or anything, it mainly had to do with the fact the Ikkyu was one of the few people Agon could tolerate. If it weren't for his multiple girlfriends being so god damned pretty, he wouldn't be able to stand them either.

Throwing the last piece of trash who had dared to make eye-contact, Agon whipped out his cell-phone, pressed speed-dial, and told the girl –whose name he hadn't even bothered to remember- to drop what she was doing and to pick him up outside a random café in Tokyo in an hour. All his current girl-friends went on his speed-dial, it made it easier to keep track of who he was still interested in, and who was back at the status of trash.

Grabbing his jacket from the bleachers, the remaining players parted like the red-sea. Unko-chan for once hadn't even tried to stop him from leaving practice, he had broken too many trash to make it worth one day of him training.

* * *

Completely oblivious to the enraged demon heading their way, Michi turned to look at Yori, who had suddenly stopped frozen in fear. "Ah, Yori are you okay, 'cause we can do this anoth-"

In what could only be described as running right into a ton of bricks, Michis shoulder flew backwards, as someone forcibly walked past her. She turned to tell him to watch where he was going, but stopped before she could open her mouth. It was the guy she ran into when Hircus first got out, purple-haired dread-head.

Agon stopped, turning around ready to kill the trash that dared to bump into him. Ikkyu, Unsui, Yamabushi, and a few of his braver teammates, ran full force in a vain attempt to prevent the godly player from adding another person to the injured list.

Despite having run full-fore into a brick wall the day before, Ikkyu was relatively fine all things considered, though he wasn't allowed to practice for the next few days just incase. Not that he could recall any incidents at the moment, he had been through worse. So without thinking, he ran just like he usually did –backwards- at the full 40-yard dash in 4.9 seconds in-front of Agon's fist.

Agon stopped his punch a hairs breath from the side of Ikkyu's head, one .01 seconds later and the Nagas would be in the market for a new cornerback. "Agon-san! Aren't you going to be late for your date?" It was a last-minute attempt to stop the bloodshed that was sure to follow, he knew it, Agon knew it, and everyone knew it.

Usually Agon would just ignore Ikkyu, and proceed to maim the unlucky soul who pissed him off, however considering how many trash he tore apart earlier, and how hot his date was, just this once he'd let it go. Memorizing the trashes face, "Next time trash," he left.

At the star-players departure, it was as if a heavy blanket that had been clouding the area, had suddenly been removed. People no longer risked the chance of death by breathing too loudly.

* * *

"Ah Ikkyu-san, could we talk to you for a moment, I think there's been a few misunderstandings." Suddenly noticing that the people he had risked his life to save weren't even students at Shinryūji was a bit disheartening to say the least.

Ikkyu let himself be dragged to the side by the Hiratsuka footballers, much to the curiosity of his peers. Remembering the previous evening, he refused to make eye-contact with the boy- er_ girl._ "They oni think you attacked me or something as oni stupid."

Sweat-dropping, Michi nearly fell over, "If you knew, then _why_ didn't you correct them." Ikkyu muttered something unintelligible.

Suddenly Takura fell into hysterical laughter, "Oi, oi I get it, you're embarrassed 'cause you knocked yourself out!" Takura was practically on the ground laughing, holding onto Yori to keep himself upright.

The Saiyan-boys eyes widened, before turning on Michi in rage, "You told them?!"

Scratching the back of her head, she gave a nervous laugh, "Ah, they demanded the truth, and it's hard to lie when Yori's around." It was nearly impossible to lie around the cry-baby quarter-back, it's like he had a sixth-sense for the thing.

As if remembering something really important, "Ikkyu-san I know this is going to sound weird, but could you not make it public that I'm a girl, this baka," pointing her thumb at Takura, "has some weird betting pool with our teammates going about how long it's going to take our rival teams to figure out my gender."

Choking on his own spit, the boy in question nearly had a heart-attack, "W-who told you about that? It's supposed to be top-secret!"

Blankly looking at the linemen, seriously how dumb was he? "Baka-kappa you talk in your sleep."

"…Naga-chan…I know I'm irresistible, but stalking me is too much."

Sighing, it was so good to know that she had absolutely no romantic feelings towards the kappa, "Not even in your dreams, you fall asleep almost everyday during math." Really, she pitied any love interest the guy might have in the future.

"Since when do we have math?" Yori, Michi and even Ikkyu had to slap their heads into their hands at the stupidity known as Takura.

The power of the grape-vine was something to be feared. In a rather failed attempt of eavesdropping without being noticed, with the exceptions of Unsui and Agon (who had left already) the entire football team had positioned themselves around the area, trying to listen in on the conversation.

* * *

Unsui was making his way towards the weight room when, "Bumpkin-kun! I know it was you who attacked Ikkyu-san!" Apparently Kenji had noticed it was, 'Bumpkin-kun' standing next to Ikkyu and he had decided to take action.

They were almost immediately surrounded by angry football players, most were more pissed about having to suffer Agon's wraith than Ikkyu's 'attack'. While he was thoroughly embarrassed about the incident, to the point were he let people belief that he had indeed been attacked than having to say what really happened. Ikkyu realized that having over half the team in jail due to murder wasn't going to win them the Christmas Bowl, "Goat-guy, er- Bumpkin-kun didn't attack me, he er-"

Michi cut in, mainly to save herself from more misunderstandings; and Ikkyu from the embarrassing truth of the whole situation "Y-yeah, I found Ikkyu, and brought him back here."

Kenji, thankfully didn't notice the crappiness of the extended truth, and slapped Michi on the back, sending her crashing to the ground, "Ahaha! That's great Bumpkin-kun, I knew it could never be you!" blinking, the over-sized, human of made of muscle wasn't as dumb as the Hiratsuka students hoped for he noticed one small thing off, "Bumpkin-kun why did you bring Ikkyu back to the school when no-one was going to be until morning?"

That was something Ikkyu had been wondering himself, why _did _the goat-guy bring him to Shinryūji? Getting up from the ground, Michi turned to Ikkyu and gave a low bow, "Ah, sorry Ikkyu-san, when I, er 'found' you I realized I didn't know where you lived, and I didn't want to sit through another omiai."

Unsui, -who was normally very controlled- and several other people within hearing range fell over. _O-omiai?!_ One of the third-years looked really closely at Ikkyu, "Ikkyu…is there something you aren't telling us?" He poked the younger boy's chest for good measure. Ikkyu _was _rather short for his age, and it's not like the guys had been checking the younger player out or anything. Also he was kinda girly looking to begin with and being an all-boys school, they could see the logic in cross-dressing.

Swatting the offending hand away, Ikkyu loudly told his teammates that he was '_a_ _guy_,_ and it was oni weird that they were assuming things.' _

Unsui shook his head at his teammates banter, and continued his journey to the weight room. Honestly, he had seen the entire team in nothing but sumo-styled underwear; it'd be kinda obvious if there was a girl among them. However, even the older Kongo had to admit, Ikkyu _did_ look a little on the girly side.

* * *

-an Omiai is a custom in Japan, where two single people meet (usually arranged by the parents) to discuss the possibility of getting married.

-Umm I don't know how tall Agon and Unsui are, but since I wanted Michi to be taller than them, she's _tall._

-Don't you love it how instead of coming to the conclusion that Michi's a girl, people that Ikkyu's known for well over a year start to think that he's a she?

-Ikkyu's hair is styled after Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z, I couldn't help but make the reference ^^

-The canon characters are going to start to appear more often now, also the layout of Hiratsuka will hopefully be explained in the next chapter.

Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and sorry if i caused any confusion. Umm, review?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I'd like to apologize for not updating last weekend, my teachers swamped me with homework and it was Mothers' Day. A great big thank you to Tosa, xDarklightX and Bar-Ohki for reviewing you guys are awesome.

* * *

It had been two days since the Zokugaku-Hiratsuka game, and Michi nervously stood outside Hiroshi's hospital room. She held a get-well card that was signed by their teammates and a small bouquet of flowers. Not evening knowing the reason of her insecurity she gulped and knocked lightly on the door.

A voice shouted through the door, "Come in," ah maybe that's why, his parents. Hiroshi's parents were the type of people who thought you were going to die if you so much as sneezed. They also thought football was an extremely dangerous and violent sport, which it was mind you, but that's not the point.

Eyeing the door handle, Michi opened the door and stepped inside the small hospital room. "You! You evil vile disgusting little prude!" Hiroshi's mother shrieked, "How dare you come here when our poor sweet baby is going to die because of you!"

Michi pressed herself against the wall as Mrs. Kogahite verbally attacked her. "A-ah Ko-Kogahi-hite-san…how nice to see you again."

Mr. and Mrs. Kogahite continued the verbal assault, pointing out quiet clearly on how they knew it was a bad idea to let Hiroshi play football and how much of a monster Michi was for introducing their 'baby' to the sport. "…And that is exactly why as of now Hiroshi won't be playing football anymore."

Alarmed at the sudden information, sure it was an absolute tragedy that Hiroshi was wounded, but to stop playing football altogether... "What?! But Kogahite-sans--" the she demon herself cut Michi off, "I will have none of your silly little excuses! We have already decided, isn't that right Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi, had up until this point remained quiet, sitting up in the hospital bed he twiddled his thumbs, "Yeah, sorry Nagare-san but footballs just too dangerous for me."

"Hiroshi you…you can't just leave like this! What did we spend the past month doing? Zokugaku's one of the most dangerous teams in Kantō, chances are we wont ever play them again!" Michi continued on, desperate to get through to him, not once did he look up to meet her gaze. "Besides we just need to train some more and then we won't have worry about injuries, because we'll be a lot better by then."

Hiroshi looked up his eyes were wide and tired, "I heard your speech to the guys in the huddle. From the beginning I was just a sacrificial lamb wasn't I?" Though he normally looked sickly and pale, the Hiroshi Michi knew was not the boy before her. "I don't want to play football anymore."

Her blood was cold and her body was numb, "Hiroshi, what…what do you mean? I wasn't planning that, I never--"

Hiroshi's eyes seemed to relax, before taking the form of a bone-chilling glare, "Just leave Nagare-san."

"Hiroshi…!" Michi dropped the flowers and card as she left the room.

Mrs. Kogahite picked up the card and flowers and threw them in the trash. "Everything's going to be okay sweetie; we'll make sure that evil girl won't bother you again." She said reassuring her precious son.

* * *

I apologize for the shortness; my life's been a bit hectic these past two weeks. Worry not; I got a bunch of stuff planned for the next chapter filled with drama, some amusement and hopefully the introduction of the next opponent!

*EDIT: Thank you xDarklightX for pointing out that mistake, it's been fixed now.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in ages. My teachers are yet again trying to kill me, but worry not for I have but 1 week of school left then hello summer vacation! I would like to thank CRdragonPyro, Tosa, xDarklightx, and Bark-Ohki for reviewing as always you guys rock.

* * *

Wandering down the bustling streets of Tokyo, the resident demon of the Deimon Devil bats; Hiruma Yoichi was on the hunt for new slaves. Just walking and hoping to find someone doing something incriminating wasn't nearly as effective as when he was back in middle school and working with the fucking-dreads, but it would have to do.

It was purely by chance that he had noticed the gangly looking boy carrying Shinryūji's Ikkyu on his back. _'Kekekeke new target found' _it was a bit odd though, while Hiruma had no trouble following the boy, he couldn't help but wonder why he looked so damn familiar.

Eventually the boy, had lost him (though Hiruma was pretty damn sure that he wasn't aware of being followed in the first place). Having already committed the boys face to memory, Hiruma stayed up in his current hotel room shuffling through his various Devil-handbooks trying to figure out who the youth was.

* * *

It was a few days later, when he was updating the Devils handbook: American Football Players Edition, that Hiruma found out who Ikkyu's kidnapper was (by this point he had heard about Ikkyu's attack).

_Nagare Michi: Hiratsuka Scarecrows _was scrawled out on the top of the page is his loopy handwriting. A few years back Hiruma had grown into the habit of writing some of his threat books in other languages, mainly to confuse people if he ever lost them, and partly to challenge himself.

Contrary to popular belief, Hiruma did not know everything. So while he was pleased to finally find out the name of Ikkyu's possible attacker/kidnaper, something about the guys name bugged him.

Too bored but not bored enough to go pilfering through all his threat books again just to see if he had anymore dirt on the guy. Hiruma resorted to his digital database, the internet.

Opening up his self-made search engine, he typed in Nagare's name. Hiruma had made the database after filling his fifth threat book. While he preferred to go with the paper versions of his blackmail, there was just too much information. He had yet to add in copies of all his pictures, so it was only useful if he knew the persons name, but it had its uses.

He made a new note to update the page, it hadn't been touched in 2 years. Scrolling down, the devil grinned, "Kekekeke, new slave acquired!" Hiruma's laughter carried on, echoing into the night, no doubt scaring the couple in the adjacent room.

* * *

Michi was still in Tokyo, what had only intended to be a short visit to Hiroshi in the hospital turned into a day-trip to downtown Tokyo. It wasn't until a scantily-clad woman had pressed her body against her own that Michi realized that she had wandered into the red-light district.

"Moe~ aren't you a cutie, saa saa I'll turn you into a man okay." The prostitute said seductively, whilst pushing her cleavage against Michi's arm.

"Ahhhh! No thank you, I'm too young, too young!" Blushing darkly Michi pushed herself away from the women, bumping into the person behind her.

Agon pushed the offender away from him, taking off his sun-glasses he looked up at the bastard that bumped into him, "Hello trash."

* * *

I've been toying with the idea of Michi having previous experience in another sport(kinda like Mizumachi), so feel free to tell me your opinion if i should go through with this idea or not, as it will affect the following chapters. In the next chapter its Agon vs Michi! Will she walk away, or will Agon kill her? Also what blackmail does Hiruma have on our heroine? *Ahem* Sorry, that was just too tempting.

Ps: has anyone else read the Eyeshield 21 chapter this week? I can't believe that the series is over already!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Good news, my exams are almost done, I only have one more test left ^^ As usual I'd like to thank Bar-Ohki, Tosa, CrdragonPyro and xDarklightx for reviewing you guys are awesome. At the end of the previous chapter I mentioned the possibility of Michi having previous experience in another sport. Since the majority of you guys seem to be in favour of it, I'm going to go through with it (which is a big relief on my part cause I already figured out an entire back-story for everyone that would be involved) . As a side note, thank you for all the wonderful suggestions but I actually already have a sport in mind (I'll give you a hint, no one guessed it). I'd like to apologize in advance if Agon seems a bit OOC, I'm not quite used to portraying him yet.

* * *

Decked out for a night on the town, Agon had been making his way to one of his usual haunts, a nightclub called the 'Nirvana', when he ran into the rude piece of agricultural trash from before.

Weighing the option of killing the bastard, Agon quickly came to the conclusion that killing him wasn't worth getting blood on his clothes. So he decided to just this once pull a Hiruma. The piece of trash was going to be his slave for the night; at the very least the jackass owed him a drink…or ten.

Ignoring the prostitutes' protests, Agon grabbed Michi in a near bone-crushing grip as he proceeded to drag the piece of trash away.

Completely misinterpreting Agons actions, Michi was relieved to meet someone she at least recognized. "Ah thank you about that, I've never really been good at handling those situations." Giving a slight bow as they walked, to where she did not know Michi continued, "Sorry for bumping into you earlier Unsui-san."

Agon froze. No-one, not in over ten-years had mistaken Agon for his brother when talking to him face to face.

* * *

Takura and the rest of the football team were just lazing around. They were supposed to be practicing, as they were still in the Spring tournament and had a game coming up, but no-one could concentrate, it was too nice of a day out.

Since Naga-chan would maim them if she heard that no-one was practicing, Takura figured that he could get the guys to run a few drills.

However just as he was getting up to rally the troops he heard a loud yell coming from behind the school. "What the heck was that?" a few people shrugged, scattered remarks here and there on the source of the shout.

Though he was serious about the sport, Takura just didn't have the work ethic to train day in and out for football. Grinning at the distraction, the tall lineman led a band of brave first years to inspect the noise.

Making their way to the back of the school, the footballers were passed by several students, some screaming about seeing a ghost.

* * *

Before Hiratsuka became a school it was a rather large farm. When the land was bought with the intent of building a school, the founder didn't really know what to do with all the farm equipment and animals that came with it. After much debate with the school board Hiratsuka opened as an agricultural school, making use of the pre-existing equipment.

The school was built in front of the barn, on dead land. The football field was later added in front of the school, making it the first thing you saw when entering the grounds.

Administration has been trying to get rid of the field since the old football club dismantled. The thing stopping them was that nothing had been able to grow in the area. They had tried planting trees, and bushes and growing grass, but nothing would grow. It frustrated the principal to no end.

With this in mind, Takura was completely dumbfounded that Habashira Rui had managed to completely miss the football field when he entered the school grounds. The lizard man was covered from head to toe in flour, which explain the shouts of 'Ghost!' when he reached out to try to find a shower or towel.

Grabbing the nearest person, Habashiras wrath was unleashed on a poor unsuspecting first year. "Where's your captain?!"

Tearing the first year –Kyo- out of the lizard mans grasp, "Haven't seen Naga-chan since yesterday when sh--he went to visit Hiroshi in the hospital" Takura barely managed to catch himself from unintentionally informing Habashira the Michi indeed a female. He had bet 6,000 yen on Ojou to be the first to figure it out and he'd be damned if he lost.

"Why are you looking for him anyways?" One of the other first years inquired. It wasn't exactly a short distance from Zokugaku to Hiratsuka; add in the fact that they had recently beaten the Chameleons, made Habashiras visit all the more suspicious.

* * *

They were in a strip-club now. Agon had spent a god ten minutes violently informing Michi that he was Agon _not _Unsui. The reason the piece of trash was still alive was because someone had called the cops.

While the police usually ignore the going-ons of the red-light district, nearly killing someone in the middle of the street wasn't exactly something they could pretend not see…at least when it was confirmed that the assailant wasn't a member of the yakuza.

So when the police did rear there heads with the intent of booking a couple of punks, Agon grabbed Michi and pulled her into the nearest door, which turned out to be a strip club. While he had no problem leaving the piece of trash to die, now that the police where notified, he couldn't have the trash I. him, Unsui wouldn't let him live it down if he got sent to jail…again.

So here they were, Agon wasn't as angry as he was before, at least this place had decent strippers. That and the jackass 'offered' to buy him a couple drinks to make up for earlier.

Michi rolled her eyes as a stripper climbed onto Agons lap, pressing herself against the slightly tipsy teenager. Looking around Michi realized that they were the only customers remotely youthful; everyone else was either middle-aged or older.

In-fact the table they were seated at was attracting quiet a bit of attention, female and male. Strippers and prostitutes swarmed the place, trying to catch one of the young bloods eye. Agon was soaking up the attention like a sponge, letting the night-ladies fondle and rub themselves against him.

Deprived from the pleasing touches of the women, a rather drunk middle-aged man came up and started to a pick a fight.

Forcibly shoving the women out of his way, he attempted to punch Agon. Not only was his punch weak and poorly aimed, with Agons reflexes he didn't stand a chance from the beginning. Easily catching the intended blow, Agon was about to retaliate when the bouncer came up and picked up the drunk by the scruff of his shirt and kicked him out. As it turns out, they didn't care for your age so long as you didn't fight with anyone.

Compliments showered over Agons head the women in awe at how he didn't even look at the drunkard as he went to punch him and still managed to catch the blow.

Of the women that were too far back in the group or outright rejected by the dread-head, over half of them made their way to Michi. Awkwardly rejecting the offers, Michi cast a 'get me the hell out of here' look in Agons direction.

With a mutter of 'wuss' Agon slapped some money (Michis) down on the table, paying for the drinks and some more money (also Michis) down a strippers shirt, groping her in the process.

* * *

Stepping out of the strip club, the bright city nights lit up the dark sky. The streets were even busier than before, the people of the red light district going full swing partying into the night. Agon had yet another iron-like grip on Michis wrist; she was going to have a bruise there in the morning.

Dragging her through the crowd, the silence between them broke at the sound of a cell-phone ringing. Agon pulled her to the side of the street, against the wall of the building as she dug into her pocket, fishing for her phone.

"Moshi moshi," there was silence for awhile before Michi replied into the phone, "Ah kaa-san! Ahh yes I realize its late out…no I'm not at football practice at the moment…I'm in Tokyo," Michi had to hold the phone away from her for a moment as a women could clearly be heard shouting on the other end.

Momentarily wondering why he was still hanging around the piece of shit, Agon figured it was probably due to the fact that the bastard turned out to be loaded. Seriously what sane person carried around that much cash? "No I'm not alone, I'm with a friend," Agon scoffed, friend yeah fucking right, "I'll come home now just let me tell him goo- ah I can stay out?"

Huh, and he thought his parents were weird, "Done yet Trash?" Agon asked, having already grown impatient.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that, I forgot to tell my kaa-san I was going to be in Tokyo today." Not even listening, Agon renewed his grip on Michis arm and once again they entered the crowd. "Hey Agon…can you please stop calling me 'trash'."

Once again failing to turn around and make eye contact, the dread-head simply informed her that, "I will, when you stop being a piece of trash." Even though he wasn't currently looking at her, Michi nodded.

* * *

I'm sorry to inform everyone that you wont be finding out the dirt Hiruma has on Michi for awhile. In the next instalment you all get to find what the heck just happened, and you'll learn a bit more about the Scarecrows next game. Oh and before I forgot I wont be updating for awhile (not due to life) as I want to write out this one scene (which may or may not make it in the next chapter) and trust me it's going to take awhile (and it'll be funny, oh so very funny).

For those of you wondering:

-the use of the term 'dead-land': is land where basically nothing can grow.

-Moshi moshi: A form of answering the phone in Japan.

-Kaa-san: Michis referring to her mom.

-6,000 yen is around 60 dollars

-bonus points for anyone who can figure out the joke behind the use of 'Nirvana'

Out of evergrowing curiosity, I'm wondering what team (At least 9 players) you guys think will be the first to figure out Michis a girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again, it's finally summer vacation! I would have undated sooner but some things came up. I'd like to thank xDarklightX, Bar-Ohki, and CRdragonPyro for reviewing you guys as usual are awesome. This chapters a bit iffy, but I figured I owed you all an update.

* * *

They stopped in front of a clothing store, if it could be called such a store to begin with. The store front windows were covered with mannequins dressed in various revealing outfits of the leather variety. One could say it was a sex shop of sorts, whose sole purpose was to sell the coverings of the escorts who walked the streets of the red light district.

They entered and Agon ignored the shop keeper as he dragged Michi to the back. The shopkeeper was a rather healthy looking woman, who shamelessly wore the wares of the store. She was wearing what appeared to be black ink on her skin, for no other reason could explain the tightness of her clothing.

The woman looked disapprovingly at Michi, as Agon brushed pass her. Michi was bloodied and beaten beyond belief. While most of her injuries were hidden beneath her clothing, her clothes were covered in blood. She was numb from the pain, and had entered a small period of bliss, ignorant of the extent of the wounds Agon had inflicted on her.

Agon turned her around and flipped over the top of the back of her shirt to check her size, the trash looked like a small, but might have been a medium, he wasn't completely sure. Huh, so the Trash was a medium--Agon froze momentarily…was he wearing a bra?

Turning Michi around yet again, Agon looked down the front of her shirt, "Ahhhh, and here I thought you were a pussy, turns out you're just a manly looking girl!" Laughing a little, Agon didn't feel guilty at all for the sudden knowledge of having beat up a girl; in fact he found the whole situation hilarious.

Flushing, Michi stepped away from him, "Got a problem with it?" That made the count 2 for people who knew at Shinrūji. Agon just ignored her, and began pilfering through the clothing in the men's section.

The shopkeeper, in all her scantily-clad glory, strutted up to the pair, "Is there anything I can help you with?" she purred whilst clasping her hands around Agons arm. Agon turned around a bit, at first to tell her off, but then he got a good look at her.

Taking off his sunglasses -why he had them on when it was dark out Michi didn't know- he smiled at the shopkeeper, "Hello, I'm just helping my buddy here, find some new clothes." While Agon and the shopkeeper happily talked to each other, Michi remained rooted on the spot completely bug-eyed. '_Agon is scary when he smiles!' _

Having acquired the shopkeepers –Chicago's- phone-number, Agon entered it on his cell-phone putting it on speed-dial, replacing the number of one of his now old girlfriends._ 'How exotic having the name of an American tramp.'_

Agon and 'Chicago' continued to chat as they went through the clothing. Suddenly they both turned on Michi, pushing her into a dressing room with the command to change as a mountain of clothing was thrown over the door.

Impatient with the slow progress of finding something that doesn't make the piece of trash look even more like a piece of trash, Agon sent Chicago in the dressing room to help his 'buddy' find something to wear.

Tearing off Michis' clothes Chicago muttered angrily to herself as she left the dressing room as quickly as she came. Chicago reentered with a large roll of bandages, "Who the heck did you pick a fight with the yakuza?"

Wincing as Chicago started to bandage her wounds Michi muttered, "No, but I'm starting to wish I had," _'At least the Yakuza leave afterwards.'_

They eventually settled on a pair of skintight black leather pants, a pair of sandals as Michis shoes were also bloodied -and didn't go with her new outfit-, a silk white shirt, and a few accessories. 'They' of course, were Chicago and Agon. Agon figured if he was going to drag around a piece of trash all night then the bastard wasn't going to make him look bad, and Chicago was all for helping her new boyfriend.

Holding up one of the necklaces Michi wondered, "Was this all really necessary?" Agon once again ignored her, paying for the wears with Michis money. _'I'm going to go broke at this rate.'_ Michi thought dryly to herself.

They then left the store, with Chicago firmly telling them (Agon) to come back in a few hours when she got off work. Agon proceeded to further drag Michi deeper into the red light district.

Stopping in-front of a club called the Nirvana, they could hear the music from outside. With his grip on her wrist renewed, Agon -with Michi in tow- went to the front of the line. The bouncer, large and intimidating man nervously eyed the two teens, "H-hello again Agon-sama," was all he said before letting them in the club.

Upon entering they were immediately greeted by two gorgeous women, "Agon-kun!" one of them cried, "How good to see you again, and oh look you brought a friend." The women led them to the back of the club to the VIP rooms, "I'll send you two some drinks and company okay~"

True to the women's word within a couple of minutes the room was filled with pretty women and alcohol. Though one of the women had told Michi that the room was soundproof, she could still hear the music from within the club.

Michi warily eyed to alcohol and –ahem- company, _'How are we going to pay for all of this?'_

"So tell us how you know Agon-kun?" one of the women purred. Agon wasn't the only surrounded by women Michi was also on the receiving end of the women's attention.

"Ahh, our schools are right beside each other and we both play American football." The women continued to question Michi, mainly about her relationship with Agon and American football.

One of the women grinned, Michi had been blushing since the moment they entered the room, and he hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol. "Michi-kun, tell us do you have a girlfriend?"

The women around Michi demanded an answer, promising not to tell the supposed girl that her beloved boyfriend had been at a nightclub. Blinking Michi swirled the untouched drink in her hands, "why would I have a girlfriend?"

The same woman who had asked the original question, began to resemble a shark as she smiled, in a fashion much similar to Agon. "Could it be that Michi-kun likes men?"

Agon spit out his drink as Michi replied yes, while he knew the damned trash was a girl, and probably straight too boot, did she have to say it in such a way that implied that they were…gay.

Agon was about to correct the beauties assumption, when his phone rang. Digging it out of his pocket, Agon cursed, "Unko-chan shouldn't you be asleep?"

"It's four in the morning, Agon where are you?!"

Interrupting his shitty brother, before he could continue to scold him, Agon couldn't help but grin as he answered Unsui's question, "Nirvana."

Unsui was dead silent on the other line. _' Nirvana...there's no way Agon would be able to achieve Nirvana. Then again this it's _Agon. _Still..._

Unsui could hear faint giggling thorugh the phone, "You're out partying aren't you?!" Unsui continued to scold his brother, and even called back when Agon ended the call.

* * *

While it was a very good guess on xDarklightx's part about the previous Nirvana reference. I was acutally referring to the state of being free from both suffering and the cycle of rebirth, it's an important concept in Hinduisim, Buddhism and Jainism -Which you can find on Wikipedia-. Agon's talking about the club Nirvana, while Unsui's interpetting it as Agon having achieved Nirvana. I know that I promissed that this capter would explain Habashira's visit and you'd find out about the Hiratsukas next opponent, so I apologize I was sidetracked with tormenting our lovely main character. Next chapter will definately have the explaination for Habashira's visit and information on their next opponents. Oh right! I almost forgot, Michi's reference to Chicago. I am not talking about the city Chicago but the person, Chicago May was a famous American thief, pickpocket and prostitute.

As for the betting pool heres a list of people who know Michis true gender:

Ikkyu, Agon, Chicago, Hiratsuka (the team, their families and the school), Hiruma, and someone yet to be revealed (Quite a few someones now that I think about it).

Speaking of the betting pool I'm currently stuck between two teams, who sha'll remain nameless. It depends on which the Scarecrows encounter first, as it occurs in a rather gray area of my outlined plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again, long time no see. I have no excuse as to why this is out so late, so for that I apologize. A big thank you to CRdragonPyro, Bar-Ohki, and xDarklightx for reveiwing as usueal you guys are awesome. I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me so far, even if it's just by reading the chapter (though reviews are nice ^^) Sorry if Rui seems OOC in this chapter, he's out of his comfort zone.

* * *

Habashira Rui was a man of many things; he was a delinquent, footballer, and currently scared for his life. He breathed in deeply, how exactly had he gotten himself in this situation? Thinking back to the previous day, he began to retrace his steps.

He was at football practice; it was the middle of the week a calm normal peaceful day. Practice had been going surprisingly well; he only had to threaten the team twice.

Ah that's when it happened, when it all began. Nagare Michi, captain of the Hiratsuka Scarecrows had showed up…with a basket full of food. Calling back the lineman cursed, he knew he should have been paying attention to his father when he was talking about strangers and gifts.

He had apologized, claiming it to be his fault for them getting disqualified. Though he had discreetly mentioned to the prick to get the fuck out of there or he was going to get a beating, Rui soon had found himself talking to the corner-back.

* * *

They were in the clubhouse, he had just yelled at his teammates to get back to practice and to stop eavesdropping. "You have that problem too?"

"What problem?!"

"Ahh I meant nothing by it." He had said holding his hands in the air, as an act of surrender, " I just noticed that we both seem to have issues in getting our teammates to practice."

Of course their conversation consisted solely of football. They had gotten on the subject of the Scarecrows next opponent, since they had beaten them (even if it was by default) the jackasses had no choice but to win. He remembered the conversation clearly.

"You're playing the Tokyo Titans next, you got a strategy?" Tokyo Industrial High-school, commonly called the Tokyo Titans in the world of football, were in last years Kantōs' top 8. They were good, on par with teams like the Ojou White Knights, and Seibu Wild Gunman.

It was a small wonder on how unlucky that had been with the block they had been put into. First was the Chameleons, then the Titans, and if they won that then they faced the Nagas. After that of course were all the remaining teams, with Ojou no doubt in the finals. Though in theory if you could beat the Nagas, then there was no doubt that you'd be able to win the tournament.

Michi smiled at him, though his faced shined, his eyes were sunken and sad, "No, not a damn one. No one wants to practice all the much either, with Hiroshi in the hospital and all." He broke eye-contact, "I-I just got back from visiting him in the hospital…he quit the team."

Rui remembered how he had laughed, the coward one game one injury and the wimp was out, how pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic. What was even worse was the idiots no longer stood a chance against the Titans.

"…So what are you going to do, forfeit?"

He had laughed, full blown side-clenching laughter, the guy was hysterical. Having calmed down from his fit Nagare looked him straight in the eyes and told him something that earned his respect, "Ahahaha Ahhh sorry, but that's the one thing we are _never_ going to do. So long as we have enough players, no matter how beaten and tired we'll keep playing, I don't care if I have to cover for everybody either." He had begun to get off the floor, having fallen in his laughter, " I don't care if I have to play every damn position too."

He was leaving, having bowed his head good-bye Nagare had opened the door, when he had stopped him, "Why?"

Looking down at his long arm, then at his hand that gripped the other boys' wrist tightly, preventing escape he answered, "Last year, it was just me and Yori. While we knew full well that we'd have to forfeit if only two people showed up, we still entered every tournament we could and scheduled all the games we could. I'm not going to forfeit, not again." And then he left.

* * *

They had spied on the Scarecrows, something almost every single team did. How else can you gather information on the opponent when you have no clips or tapes of their games. They were similar in some ways, both schools had very little to do with sports, and no one had any information on them.

With Hiratsuka it was obvious why, shitty team, who never actually played in a game before. The Titans on the other hand were infamous with being extremely tight lipped about their sports programs. It was nearly impossible to get a tape on them. So it came to no surprise to him when Nagare told him that they had nothing on the Titans.

The one thing that really irked Rui about the encounter, was not his words, nor his actions, but that fact that based on the information that they had gathered, Kogahite Hiroshi was the Scarecrows best player, and he had _quit_. It was the reason they targeted him from the beginning, the fact that they had taken the receiver out on the first play was pure luck.

With no strategy, a lack of motivation, and their best player not only out of commission but off the team, Rui had genuinely wanted to help them; even if they were going to lose anyway.

This had led to him gathering all the information he had on the Tokyo Titans, and then some he even went to some of their old opponents _'requesting'_ information. He had gathered a grand total of five tapes, each worth twice their weight in gold.

* * *

Not wanting to give off the wrong impression, Rui had gone to the school himself. The lineman had somehow gotten not only lost but covered in flour, at least the tapes were in a bag.

Thoroughly pissed off (the flour was the last straw so to speak) he snapped, grabbing the nearest student had demanded to see Nagare, only for the idiot to faint on him. He wasn't quite sure were the shouts of GHOST! came in.

After much persuasion of the violent variety, Rui had gotten Nagares' address from his teammates. This led to his current predicament, scared for his life and sorely regretting waking up that morning.

As it turned out the idiot lived an amazing 2 hour walk ( he had foolishly left his bike at home) from Hiratsuka, which wasn't so bad, it gave him time to calm down. It was when he had arrived at Nagares' house that the real torture began.

Michi himself was an alright guy, a little weird, but none the less he had earned his respect. His parents on the other hand…

* * *

Rui had been interrogated by the cops a few more times than he can count, and even spent a couple of nights in jail. But never in his life had he it ever occurred to him that it might be safer for him to be behind bars rather than out of them. He felt like he had just been invited to dinner by a bunch of cannibals, and he was dinner.

Mrs. Nagare had gone upstairs to get Michi, when Mr. Nagare suddenly turned on him. Up until this point the man had been eerily quiet, letting his wife do all the talking. It was like good cop bad cop and as scary as Mrs. Nagare was, she was the good cop. "So what sort of relationship do you have with my daughter?"

…Michi was a…girl? He had tackled a girl. He had played football against a girl and lost (even if it was by default). He had entered said girls house under the impression that she was a he. Oh fuck he was screwed.

* * *

Michi rolled over in her bed, what the heck was with all the noise. She was normally an early riser, getting up every morning at 4 am. At the current moment she just wanted to find a hole and crawl in it. Despite her best efforts, she had consumed alcohol the night before. She could remember everything, and really wish she hadn't.

It wasn't that she was hung-over, the headache ended hours ago, it was the wounds Agon had inflicted on her.

Chicago had done a _lovely _job in bandaging her, nice and tight, everything hurrrrrrrt. She had gotten home when her father was leaving for work, and promptly told him that she was saying home from school that day before collapsing on her bed. Leaving her poor father flabbergasted as to why his teenage daughter had come home at 6 in the morning tipsy, wrapped in bandages and wearing clothes at made her look like a male prostitute. Part of him didn't want to know.

* * *

Mrs. Nagare, had burst into Michis' room demanding that she get up and dressed right away, as they had a guest. Which could only mean one thing, the guest was male and around her age, her parents wouldn't get that excited if otherwise.

Her mother chatted excitedly around her as she dressed and walked down stairs. From what she could gather, he played football, was tall, and had nice eyes. '_Please don't be Agon please don't be Agon please don't be Agon' _was Michis' silent mantra as she made her way to the living room.

Habashira Rui was in her living room, cradling a tea cup in his hands as if it would protect him from a fierce dragon. His eyes were darting back and forth desperately looking for an escape.

Mrs. Nagare set Michi down in the seat next to him, the fact that it was a 'love seat' didn't escape him. The woman then continued to pepper him with questions, tea, food, while her husband sat across from him glaring. He was terrified.

As soon as the couple gave him room to breathe, -something that took nearly three hours- he gave Michi the tapes and left.

* * *

After a long and trying day, at the ends of his wits and ready to have a nice long bath then go to bed, when he got home he discovered that his troubles were not yet over.

His mother was crying. Alarmed, Rui was immediately at her side checking for wounds and demanding what happened. That's when she gave him the worst news of his life, "*hick* Rui I'm so proud of you *sniffle* to think my little boy is all grown up," she blew her nose in a Kleenex, "I just got off the phone with Ririko, why didn't you tell me you found someone you like!"

"…what?"

Mrs. Habashira, much to her youngest sons' relief and confusion stopped crying, "Tomorrow you're having an Omiai with Michi, you know that Nagare girl you were talking about last night at dinner? Why didn't you tell me she was a girl, you talked as if she was a boy!"

Habashira Rui was a man of many things, though nothing he had learned in his short life could have prepared him for his sudden unwanted entry into the spring of his youth.

* * *

I had originally planned to have the omiai included in this chapter aswell, but I figured you guys can wait a few days to find out how it turned out. You have no idea how completely and utterly _tempting _it was to just leave it at "Oh fuck he was screwed". You guys should be seeing the next chapter out in a few days, weather permitting. For those of you wondering Ririko is the name of Michis' mom.

At the end of each chapter I'm going to have a list of the people who know Michis' true gender, until the bet has been won:

Shinryuji: Agon and Ikkyu

Hiratsuka: Everyone

Deimon: Hiruma

Zokugaku: Habashira

Other: A few someones yet to be revealed (you wont be seeing them for awhile)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi. I know I said a couple of days, and now it's nearly a week later, but this one required a lot of research. It's rather short, as I skipped most of the small talk and introductions, I must admit to having a slight allergy to dialogue.

For those of you who do not know what happens during an omiai, I have supplied a basic run-down of what happens via wikipedia. An Omiai or Miai, is a casual meeting between the potential couple, their parents and the nakōdo. The nakōdo is basically the middle-man, they get the info on the potential couple, set up the omiai, time place and everything. So basically the nakōdo is a match-maker. An omiai begins with a introduction to the couple and their families. Following is small-talk and usually food is provided. The purpose of an omiai is for the parents and couple to observe eachother. Towards the end of the meeting, the potential couple will have some time to spend some time alone in order to get to know each other better. Now if that's not traumatizing enough a it is _after _the initial introduction the couple will go through a series of dates until a decision is reached, it's usually expressed at the couple's third meeting. If the couple chooses to marry they will go through a formal marriage process called the Miai Kekkon, in which a bethrothal ceremony will be arranged by the groom's family. Usually the candidates rely on their photographs and resumes to scrutinise each other to prevent rejection based on position or appearnace. However before the time of photographs an older custom called the Kagemi (hidden look) was used. It's were the male will attempt to catch a glimpse of the girl in secret. Ok I _think _thats it.

A big thank you to Tosa, xDarklightx, Bar-Ohki and CRdragonPyro for reviewing. Oh and as for the 'common ground' comment, it's a possibility xD

* * *

Normally when ones parents decide to set-up an omiai with a potential life-partner it takes a few days. However the Nagares' were surprisingly efficient, and true to his mothers word, Rui found himself at a tea-house the next day.

If one thing shocked him though, it was not the fact that Michi had been a girl, -that was the yesterdays heart-attack- it was that she actually looked like a girl, nice even. In her own masculine way that is.

They both were wearing traditional clothing, Rui a yakuta and Michi a kimono. They had to sit on a very uncomfortable floor, make small talk, eat, and hope to end the whole thing a soon as possible. Oh and neither of the teenagers were allowed to slouch, Ruis' back was perfectly straight. To a random stranger he appeared to be the perfect gentleman. He wanted to stab something. Over and over again, and gouge someone's eyes out.

Since this was set up strictly by their mothers, Rui was saved from having his situation revealed to yet another person as a nakōdo was not needed.

The initial meeting had gone well, and while he ate as slowly as possible to fend off the questions directed his way, they were impossible to avoid. The only pleasure that Rui was able to salvage from the ordeal was that he was not the only one suffering.

She too was being peppered with questions left, right, front, and center. They both were at the receiving end of the others parents' curiosity (wrath). Questions that varied from the weather, to school, to future goals.

The one that bit his tongue would be Mrs. Nagare's question concerning _grandchildren. _It was made worse, when his mother joined in the conversation of the possibility of little Rui's and Michi's running around. Their fathers, thankfully only talked about business, school, and jobs.

After a few long and grueling hours of small-talk and finger-food, his mother noticed the time and suggested that the 'two love-birds' should have some time alone to get to know each-other. Which is where he found himself now.

* * *

Michi, in a fashion much like her father turned on him the moment the adults left the room, "I can't believe you told them your name."

"How was I supposed to know that your parents are lunatics?!" Rui hissed. Their conversation continued in such a manner, and to the untrained and possibly spying eye the teenagers appeared to be enjoying themselves.

However like all of their previous conversations, the topic of choice soon turned to American Football. "Ahh but then Touya will be able to run it," Michi said drawing out a line through their makeshift football field on the table with her chopsticks.

They had rearranged the dishes and cutlery on the table to resemble a mini football field and players. "Which is why you tackle him before he can run," Rui took it chopstick and pointed at one of the cups on the table, "This guys free right, he can do it."

With the parental figures out of the room, the two of them were finally allowed to relax. "Yeah but that'd be Ryuuma, the guys slow as hell." The two of them continued on in such a manner going through various plays, and strategies, pointing out flaws in certain situations, and Michi finally admitting her teams' short-comings.

* * *

Ririko, and Yuki had been spying on their children interact with each other for the past hour. "Ne~ Riri-chan they seem to be getting along well," Yuki exclaimed giggling.

Michi and Rui were indeed relaxing and talking to each other in a rather informal way, but something seemed off, whatever they were talking about involved a lot of pointing. "No way!" Ririko shout-whispered, suddenly alert, "They're talking about football aren't they? Gah! I've told that girl a thousand times not to talk about American football at such an important event."

Yuki sweat-dropped as Ririko ranted, "At least they have something in common."

Composing herself Ririko coughed lightly into her hand, "Ah yes, but it's not that sharing a love for the same sport is bad in a relationship or anything. It's just….that girl won't be changing the subject anytime soon, thus preventing their relationship from growing."

"Shit! Then that means… _no grandchildren!" _The two woman's spirits suddenly roared with killing intent, startling their husbands who had been quietly talking about baseball.

"Ririko! We must get them to change topics, our children's happiness and our future grandchildren depend on it." Yuki shout-whispered, her eyes on fire.

"Eh, Yuki-chan how would we do that without interrupting?" Ririko cried, before suddenly remembering, "Don't you have an older son, why are you getting so upset about grandchildren?! Michi's an only child, my situations more tragic!"

Yuki smiled as innocently as possible, "But Ririko-chan~ Tokage's a lost cause, at least with Rui I still have a chance."

* * *

"It's a shame he retired," Ayumu said as he flipped the page.

Daiki took a slip from his tea, "Indeed," he glanced over to the plotting woman, "they seem to be getting along well."

"Ahh, we should plan these play-dates for them more often."

Daiki continued, "It's shame that you only have one daughter, if you had another we could've set up an omiai for her and Tokage, it would've given those two something to talk about."

Ayumu chuckled, "I think they'll be busy enough with Rui and Michi. Speaking of which do you think we should save them now?"

"They can wait another hour," Daiki murmured as he leafed through the sports section, "probably talking about football anyways."

* * *

Tokage is Rui's older brother, Yuki is Rui's mother, Daiki is his father. Ririko is Michi's mother and Ayumu is he father. Just to avoid confusion, while it was the mothers who set up the omiai, the fathers believe that it was their idea.


End file.
